


Bound by Blood

by Morwen



Series: Bound by Blood [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Nach Monaten der Suche findet Regis endlich den Vampir wieder, der ihm einst das Leben gerettet hat. Doch ihr Wiedersehen gestaltet sich schwieriger, als er gedacht hätte...





	Bound by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Ich dachte, ich entstaube mal meinen AO3-Account.  
> Und was würde sich da besser anbieten, als ein neues Fandom? - Eben. :)

Die Burg schien verlassen.

Die Mauern um den Innenhof waren in einem lange zurückliegenden Krieg niedergerissen worden und die Menschen, die in den Dörfern und auf den Gehöften der näheren Umgebung wohnten, hatten in den Jahrhunderten danach ihre Reste Stück für Stück abgetragen, um mit den Steinen die Fundamente ihrer eigenen Häuser zu verstärken.

Das einzige, was von der imposanten Burg, die hier einst stand, geblieben war, waren Teile der Toranlage, sowie der Bergfried, der sich unbezwungen in schwindelerregende Höhe reckte.

Doch obwohl das Dach eingefallen war und hinter den schmalen Fenstern des Turms Dunkelheit herrschte, wusste Regis, dass dies der Ort war, den er gesucht hatte.

Zugegeben, es war mehr ein Instinkt, als sicheres Wissen, doch er hatte in der Vergangenheit mit Vermutungen, die auf seinen Instinkten basierten, oft genug richtig gelegen, um ihnen zu vertrauen – und tat es auch jetzt.

Er trat auf die eisenbeschlagene Tür des Turms zu und klopfte an. Seine Schläge hallten dumpf im Inneren des Turms wider, doch sonst blieb alles still. Wie es aussah, war niemand zu Hause.

Doch wenn Regis eines hatte, dann war es Zeit. Nach Monaten der Wanderung und der behutsamen Fragen hatte er schließlich den Zufluchtsort des Mannes entdeckt, den er suchte, seitdem er Toussaint verlassen hatte, da machte eine weitere Nacht des Wartens keinen Unterschied mehr.

Sein erster Impuls war es gewesen, sich in Rauch zu verwandeln, um sich Zutritt zum Turm zu verschaffen, doch das hätte den Vampir, der hier wohnte, bestenfalls verärgert und schlimmstenfalls dazu gebracht, sein Versteck aufzugeben und sich eine neue Unterkunft zu suchen, und das wollte Regis um jeden Preis verhindern.

Er sah sich einen Moment lang aufmerksam um, dann ließ er sich im Schatten des Torhauses nieder, schloss die Augen und wartete.

 

Das leise Krächzen eines Raben weckte ihn Stunden später.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und Dunkelheit hatte sich über das Land gesenkt. Regis spürte sofort, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Er fühlte eine Präsenz, die zuvor nicht dagewesen war, und die ihm beinahe schmerzhaft vertraut war. Als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, erblickte er Schwärme von Fledermäusen, die in den Wipfeln der Bäume hingen, die den Turm umgaben, und das flackernde Licht von Kerzen, das durch die Fenster fiel und die Nacht erhellte.

Regis erhob sich und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Es war an der Zeit, mit dem Turmherren zu sprechen.

Für eine Weile geschah nichts, nachdem er erneut an die Tür geklopft hatte. Dann hörte er das leise Knarren einer Tür im Inneren des Turms, gefolgt von einem Scharren, bevor sich schwere Schritte dem Eingang näherten.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist“, ertönte er eine dumpfe Stimme hinter der Tür. „Ich sah dich bei meiner Rückkehr. Ich weiß nur nicht, was du von mir willst.“

Regis räusperte sich. „Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte mit dir sprechen. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“

Wieder war es für einen Moment still. Dann:

„Es gibt nichts zu besprechen“, kam die Antwort. „Geh. Lass mich in Frieden.“

Regis seufzte leise. Er hatte geahnt, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Doch er deutete es als gutes Zeichen, dass der andere _überhaupt_ mit ihm sprach.

„In Ordnung“, entgegnete er und wandte sich ab.

„Aber ich komme wieder“, versprach er, dann kehrte er dem Turm endgültig den Rücken und folgte dem ausgetretenen Pfad den Hügel hinab, um sich im nächsten Dorf eine Unterkunft zu suchen.

Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er eine Weile hier verbringen würde.

 

„Ist ein seltsamer Kauz, der den Turm bezogen hat“, erzählte der Wirt, als Regis am nächsten Morgen in die Gaststube trat und sich nach dem Herrn der Burg erkundete. „Sehr zurückgezogen. Angeblich ein Nachfahre des letzten Grafen, der hier lebte.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder daran machte, den Schanktisch zu schrubben. „Mir egal, wer er ist, solange er uns einfache Leute in Ruhe lässt.“

„Hmm“, machte Regis. Nichts davon überraschte ihn wirklich.

Obwohl er sich die Antwort bereits denken konnte, kam er nicht umhin, dem anderen die nächste Frage zu stellen:

„Bleibt er mehr für sich oder bringt er sich auch in die Gemeinschaft ein?“

Die Antwort des Wirts ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Jetzt, da Ihr fragt...“ Der Mann überlegte.

„Was Blaublüter angeht, ist er vermutlich einer der weniger nutzlosen“, entgegnete er dann, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. „Hin und wieder hinterlässt er einen Korb mit Früchten und Brot vor der Tür des Dorfältesten, mit der Bitte, es an die Bedürftigen zu verteilen. Und für die Kinder gibt es manchmal sogar Spielzeug, bunt angemalt und von einer Qualität, wie ich sie in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen habe.“

Er hielt inne.

„Ist wahrscheinlich doch ganz in Ordnung, der neue Burgherr“, brummte er.

Regis hatte genug gehört. Er dankte dem Mann für die Auskunft und verließ dann die Gaststube.

 

Er befand sich in einem Dorf mittlerer Größe im Süden von Velen, das sich in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich von den Folgen des Krieges gegen Nilfgaard erholt hatte und dessen Handel langsam wieder aufblühte.

Es verwunderte Regis nicht, dass Dettlaff hier Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Der Ort war selbst für Velens Verhältnisse abgelegen und weit entfernt von Toussaint, wo er ein gesuchter Mann war. Doch nach dem Drama, das sich in Beauclair abgespielt hatte, hatte Regis damit gerechnet, dass der andere Vampir sich endgültig aus der menschlichen Gesellschaft zurückgezogen hatte. Nach dem, was der Wirt ihm erzählt hatte, schien dies jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein, und das gab ihm Hoffnung.

Regis stellte sich dem Dorfältesten als reisender Gelehrter vor und fragte, ob Bedarf an einem Heiler bestand. Der Mann starrte ihn einen Moment mit Tränen in den Augen an, bevor er erwiderte, dass das Dorf in der Tat schon seit einer Weile nach einem Heiler und Alchemisten suchte, der sesshaft werden wollte. Man würde ihm unverzüglich entsprechende Räumlichkeiten und Gerätschaften zur Verfügung stellen, er müsse nur sagen, was er benötigte, und es wäre sein.

Regis konnte sich kaum vor dankenden Worten und kräftigen Umarmungen retten, sobald sich die Neuigkeiten erst mal im Dorf verbreitet hatten, und kaum hatte er seine neue Unterkunft bezogen, bekam er auch schon Besuch von seinen ersten Patienten.

Zwei Tage später, nachdem sich die Aufregung wieder etwas gelegt und Regis alle akuten Fälle behandelt hatte, kehrte er zum Turm zurück.

Die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits begonnen, als er erneut an die Tür klopfte.

Wieder ein Scharren, wieder das vertraute Geräusch schwerer Schritte.

Dieses Mal war es Dettlaff, der zuerst sprach.

„Was hast du getan?“, fragte er, und trotz der gepanzerten Tür zwischen ihnen war seine Wut nicht zu überhören. „Ich habe nicht um deine Gesellschaft gebeten! Doch du _musstest_ dich dauerhaft hier niederlassen! Bist du hier, um mich zu überwachen? Um sicherzustellen, dass ich keine weiteren Menschen verletze?“

„Ich bin hier, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten“, erwiderte Regis schlicht. „Es ist ein Angebot, dass du nicht annehmen musst, auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde, du würdest davon Gebrauch machen. Was auch passiert ist, ich betrachte dich noch immer als Freund, und ich vermisse unsere Unterhaltungen.“

 _Ich vermisse_ dich.

Doch das sprach er nicht aus.

„Dann bist du der einzige von uns“, entgegnete Dettlaff dumpf. „Verschwinde, Regis. Verlasse das Dorf. Ich will dich nicht in meinem Territorium.“

Die Worte trafen ihn mehr, als er gedacht hätte. Regis schluckte; seine Kehle fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam trocken an.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest“, sagte er leise. „Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst.“

„Ich brauche dich nicht“, erwiderte Dettlaff und Regis hörte, wie sich seine Schritte von der Tür entfernten.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr allein.

 

Regis kehrte in der nächsten Nacht zurück, und in der darauf.

Doch in den Fenstern brannte kein Licht mehr, und als er an die Tür klopfte, kam keine Reaktion. Er spürte, dass Dettlaff noch immer in der Nähe war, doch ihre Verbindung war nicht stark genug, dass er sagen konnte, wo genau er sich aufhielt.

Nach ein paar Tagen beschloss er, den anderen vorerst nicht weiter zu behelligen, und verbrachte die nächsten Wochen im Dorf, wo er sich ganz auf den Aufbau seiner Praxis und die Zubereitung heilender Tränke und Salben konzentrierte.

Auch seine Beziehungen zu den Bewohnern des Dorfes verbesserten sich allmählich, und nach einem Monat kannte er die meisten von ihnen bereits beim Vornamen. Auch in den Dörfern der Umgebung hatte man mittlerweile von ihm gehört, und beinahe täglich kamen Menschen aus dem Umland angereist, um sich von ihm behandeln zu lassen.

Für eine Weile hatte Regis alle Hände voll zu tun und versuchte, seine Gedanken an Dettlaff zu verdrängen, dessen Zurückweisung ihm noch immer zu schaffen machte. Er fragte sich, ob der Schmerz über seine Ablehnung auf ihre enge Verbindung zurückzuführen war, oder schlichtweg davon rührte, dass der andere seine Gefühle verletzt hatte. Doch so sehr er sich darüber auch den Kopf zerbrach, er fand keine Erklärung.

Schließlich hatte seine Selbstbeherrschung ein Ende, und fast zwei Monate nach seinem letzten Besuch stieg er erneut den Hügel zum Turm hinauf.

„Du bist hartnäckiger, als ich dachte“, hörte er die Stimme des anderen Vampirs, nachdem er seine Zweifel überwunden und angeklopft hatte.

„Du kennst mich“, sagte Regis. „Um einen weisen Hexer und guten Freund zu zitieren: Unkraut vergeht nicht.“

Dettlaff gab ein Schnauben von sich.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir bieten kann, Regis“, entgegnete er dann. „Du verschwendest deine Zeit. Und meine Geduld. Geh, bevor dein Handeln Konsequenzen hat.“

„Was für Konsequenzen? Du wirst den Menschen im Dorf nichts tun“, sagte Regis ruhig, und in dem Moment, in dem er die Worte aussprach, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Du versorgst ihre Armen und kümmerst dich um ihre Kinder. Was du auch fühlst, was du auch selbst von dir denkst – du bist kein Monster, Dettlaff. Du bist nie eines gewesen.“

Für eine Weile war es so still, dass Regis sich schon Hoffnung machte, endlich zu dem anderen durchgedrungen zu sein.

Doch Dettlaffs Antwort zerstörte diese Hoffnung sofort wieder.

„Du glaubst, du weißt, wie ich empfinde“, sagte er und die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ Regis frösteln. „Doch du weißt gar nichts, Regis. Du verstehst nicht, dass ich nicht wie du bin. Ich bin nicht für die Zivilisation gemacht.“

Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich erkenne langsam, dass es ein Fehler war, mein Blut mit dir zu teilen.“

„Dettlaff...“, begann Regis mit schwacher Stimme, doch der andere ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie gefunden“, fuhr Dettlaff fort und seine Worte bohrten sich wie ein Dolch in Regis‘ Herz. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie wiederbelebt.“

Ein hohes Fiepen und Kreischen ertönte und im nächsten Moment flatterte ein schier endloser Strom von Fledermäusen aus den Fenstern des Turms in die Nacht hinaus und stieg als dunkle Wolke zum Himmel auf. Der Schwarm verharrte genau über Regis, der für einen Augenblick damit rechnete, dass sich die Tiere auf ihn stürzen und ihn zerfetzen würden. Doch dann wandten sie sich gen Norden und waren wenige Minuten später mit der Nacht verschmolzen.

Alles, was blieb, war Stille.

 

Die Monate vergingen.

Herbst kam, und Regis behandelte neben den ersten Erkältungen auch den ein oder anderen Unfall von der Ernte. Er war so integriert in das Leben im Dorf, dass es von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang immer etwas zu tun gab und stets Patienten da waren, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten.

Im Turm brannte nachts kein Licht mehr, seitdem Dettlaff die Burg verlassen hatte, doch Regis hängte eine Laterne über den Eingang des Turms, in der er regelmäßig Kerzen anzündete, um wenigstens den Anschein zu bewahren, dass weiterhin jemand dort lebte.

Er führte auch die Tradition des Spendens weiter und stellte einmal im Monat einen Korb mit Vorräten vor die Tür des Dorfältesten. Beim Anfertigen von Spielzeug bewies er weniger Fantasie und Geschick als Dettlaff, doch er gab sein Bestes, und wann immer er eines der Kinder im Dorf mit einem seiner selbstgeschnitzten Holzpferde oder selbstgenähten Puppen spielen sah, trat ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Er dachte mehrmals darüber nach, das Dorf zu verlassen, um sich erneut auf die Suche nach dem anderen Vampir zu begeben, doch er kam jedes Mal zu dem Schluss, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, solange Dettlaff ihn nicht sehen wollte. Durch seine Hartnäckigkeit würde er jegliche Sympathie, die der andere je für ihn empfunden hatte, nur endgültig verspielen, und so wenig Hoffnung er auch hatte, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, Regis hatte nicht die Kraft, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Auf den Herbst folgte ein langer und dunkler Winter.

Regis hatte sich im Vorfeld bereits auf diese Zeit vorbereitet und in wochenlanger Arbeit große Mengen an heilenden Tränken und Tinkturen angefertigt. Als schließlich der erste Schnee zu fallen begann und das Dorf über Wochen hinweg von der restlichen Welt abgeschnitten war, gab es für ihn nur wenig zu tun. Er beschloss, in dieser Zeit einen der Räume des Gasthofs zum Schulzimmer umzufunktionieren, und unterrichtete die jungen Leute des Dorfes in Geschichte und Geografie, sowie den Grundlagen des Lesens und Schreibens.

Als schließlich die Schneeschmelze begann, nahm Regis seine reguläre Arbeit wieder auf, und bald verbrachte er seine Tage wieder damit, Verletzungen zu versorgen und Tränke zu brauen.

Und immer seltener sah er aus seinem Fenster zu dem Turm hinüber.

 

Regis erwachte eines Morgens zum Rauschen von Regen und dem Krächzen der Raben in dem Baum neben seinem Haus.

Für einen Moment starrte er mit geweiteten Augen an die Decke seines Zimmers, bevor er aus dem Bett sprang und sich rasch anzog. Er spürte, dass sich etwas geändert hatte, so als wäre ein Teil von ihm, den er verloren geglaubt hatte, zurückgekehrt, und hätte die Leere in ihm gefüllt.

Dicke, schwere Regentropfen durchnässten ihn sofort bis auf die Knochen, kaum dass er vor die Tür getreten war, doch Regis hielt nicht inne, sondern eilte durch das Dorf und die Straße entlang zur Burgruine hinauf.

Der Turm schien so verlassen und still, wie eh und je, doch in der Laterne über der Tür brannte ein Licht, und das war alle Bestätigung, die Regis brauchte, war es doch bereits eine Woche her, seitdem er das letzte Mal hergekommen war und eine Kerze angezündet hatte.

Seine Nervosität rang mit einer hartnäckigen Hoffnung, als er schließlich den Mut aufbrachte, die Hand zu heben und an die Tür zu klopfen.

Mehrere Minuten lang war es vollkommen still, dann näherten sich Schritte und ein Klicken war zu hören...

... und endlich, endlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Dettlaff musterte ihn wortlos, während Regis sich zwingen musste, Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht wie ein Narr von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grinsen.

Schließlich schüttelte der andere Vampir den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass du keine förmliche Einladung brauchst, um mein Haus zu betreten, oder?“, fragte er. „Nicht so wie in den Legenden über uns. Du hättest jederzeit hier eindringen können. Warum hast du es nicht getan?“

Regis lächelte. Wassertropfen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen“, erwiderte er.

„Ja“, meinte Dettlaff trocken. „ _Das_ habe ich bemerkt.“

Er sah Regis einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Deine Worte haben mir zu denken gegeben“, sagte er dann. „Doch das ändert nichts an den Dingen, die ich getan habe. Ich kann die Morde nicht ungeschehen machen.“

Regis nickte.

„Und doch gibst du die Hoffnung nicht auf.“ Der andere Mann schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

Regis trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, die Handflächen nach oben gekehrt.

„Du bist mein Freund und ich schätze dich sehr“, erwiderte er leise. „Und ich weiß, dass du die Fähigkeit hast, Mitgefühl zu empfinden und Gutes zu tun. Ich selbst bin der beste Beweis dafür.“

Dettlaff hob den Blick und sah ihn ruhig an.

„Dann bete ich um deinetwillen, dass du dich nicht in mir irrst, Regis“, sagte er.

Er wandte sich ab, um ins Innere des Turms zurückzukehren. Die Tür ließ er dabei offen stehen – eine unmissverständliche Geste.

Regis atmete tief durch, dann folgte er ihm.

Es würde nicht einfach werden, das wusste er. Doch zum ersten Mal, seitdem er vor all diesen Monaten hierhergekommen war, hatte er das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein.

Regis lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


End file.
